Life After That Day
by TGinger
Summary: 6 Months after the Battle of New York, Director Fury orders the Avengers to Move into The Stark Towers for "Team Bonding Experiences". Story is much better then review please read.
1. Prolouge

**Hey this is my first Avengers FanFic. I hope you enjoy. As Always R & R**

**Proulouge**

**Natasha's POV:**

I knew when I woke up that this is the start of something big. When I finally opened my eyes I started to silently laugh I was laying on the couch next to Clint, Steve was snoring loudly in the old arm chair that Tony got for him, Thor was surprisingly silently sleeping on the floor, Bruce was sleeping next to Thor , an Tony was missing "what a surprise "I whispered.

I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't so I got up and made sure everyone would keep sleeping and I got my phone and took a few pictures and a video for future blackmail options. I made coffee and whispered to Clint " просыпаться" which meant wake up in Russian, he didn't even move. I tried several times until I got frustrated and kissed him on the cheek , he moved and started snoring again. Now mad I whispered to JARVIS Tony's personal A.I. " JARVIS wake them up please" "Yes Agent Romanoff, as you wishes" JARVIS said

As I walked into the Kitchen I hear JARVIS say very loudly " GOOD MORNING, all of you are wanted in the kitchen by Agent Romanoff" then I started to hear the moaning and heavy foot steps as they walked into the kitchen. I silently laughed to myself as I saw Clint rubbing his eyes. "Доброе утро, соня"which meant good morning sleepy head and everyone looked at me puzzled except Clint who chuckled and said "Спасибо за будить меня" he added sarcastically ,which meant Thanks for waking me up, I giggled and said "Приветственный" which meant you welcome. Yawning Clint started to say where's Tony in Russian but saw the faces of Thor , Steve, and Bruce who were staring in amazement at our conversation, Clint then said "JARVIS where is Tony" the AI quickly replied " Good morning Agent Barton, Tony is currently sleeping in his room" a smile suck to my face and I saw everyone including Clint looking at me I laughed and simply replied "Time to wake metal man up". Clint Replied "Tasha..." he started playing with my red curls and continued" I don't think that's such a good idea no matter how much I agree" sighing Steve said "I agree with Agent Barton" then Bruce said " Agent Romanoff what time is it" I replied angrily "1:45 in the afternoon" Clint came up from behind me and said "Tasha ...calm down" I turned around and gave him a death stare that made even him put his hands up. Bruce then said " Natasha is right I think we could wake him up" I slowly tuned to Bruce grinning "Thanks" I said and he whispered under his breath " that's the least I could do, considering" Clint popped up and said "Considering what" I sighed and said "nothing" he gave me a glance that mean that we would talk later, then Thor broke the awkward silence by saying I agree with Lady Natasha… then we shall all get sustenance" Clint sighed in defeat and I cheered and Said "JARVIS" he replied immediately " Agent Romanoff what can I do for you" I laughed and said "Wake up Tony , and have him come down here immediately" "As you wish Agent Romanoff" he replied.

* * *

**Clint's POV:**

Several minuets after Natasha told JARVIS to wake up I heard Tony Scream : JARVIS WHAT THE HELL" then I heard Jarvis saying" Sir you are needed in the kitchen by Agent Romanoff" when he go to the kitchen he muttered under his breath " did the Spider and the Hawk get together" before I could even say"Tasha NO" she had him on the ground with a gun against his temple, Tony just laughed and said " either a. Natasha isn't a morning person b. its her time of the month c. she had a long night" he said looking between me and Tasha "or d. all of the above" Natasha just said "Next time I will make sure Agent Barton has his bow with him" Tony replied "oh I'm so scared and my answer is d" before thinking I took Natasha off of Tony and put her on my lap. She showed no sigh of protest so I whispered " Next me we do it together ok" she just giggled in response before Tony whispered to Bruce , Steve, and Thor "ha I knew it" Natasha just turned and gave him the look of death and me Steve and Bruce laughed. Then I go up and walked to my room with Natasha trailing behind me. When we got to my room/floor that Tony made each of us get mine was on the top floor , with a glass wall and a window that extended out of the building like a balcony enclosed in glass, I took Natasha's hand and we sat on the bed. I took it upon myself to start the conversation "Tasha" I started and then she said "Clint tonight I will tell you everything now we must get back before Tony start to spy on us again" I laughed and said "Who would of ever thought that we would be getting spied on by Tony Stark" she giggled hugged me and kissed my forehead and got up and said" встретиться с вами там" which meant meet you down there. She never showed emotions aroung anyone but me.


	2. Preview to Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I really appreciate all your favorites, reviews, views, and follows. Just to let y'all know I'm not the type of author to say 5 reviews until I review. OK so now that , that is all clear I only have 2 story's posted to the public but I am working on 5 at the moment. First I have this one (Secretly my favorite ****posted****), my 150 year's one, BTW posted, and my two secret ones. I am not telling you the names, or when the will be posted, yet. But here are the pairings Avengers: Steve and Natasha, Clint and O/c named Taylor and Twilight: Paul and o/c named Taylor. LOL I used my name. Now my computer died and i can't have the charger until tomorrow, so i am updating off my iPod. this is just a quick sneak peek of chapter 2. It will be up by tomorrow night.**

**BTW most of my o/c (other characters) are named Taylor.**

* * *

****Darkness surrounds me I hear someone yelling "CLINT,CLINT,CLINT..." I see light ,but darkness pulls me in once again. All the sudden I am chasing her. She falls and has her gun pointed at me. I try to say "stop it is just me" , but I can't and she pulls the trigger.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHH BURN BABY, lol OK so I will see all ya tomorrow and by the way if you ever need help with anything even if it has nothing to do with writing I'm here just PM me. Also if you have any ideas about something and you want me to write another story or add a character Pm me and I will try. Toodles**

**-T**


	3. Chapter 1: The Past That Haunts Us

**Chapter 1: The Past that Haunts Us**

**Hey Peeps, I am back and ready to kick some but, LOL. So the past week I have just been in a rut couldn't do write anything for my stories, but just today the drive came back in full force YEAH. So be on the look out for more stories from me. Also those of you that also read my 150 years story look for an updated but Saturday. Anyway I really appreciate the followers, reviews, views and anything else you guys do. You keep me coming back to this website. I am trying to make this story a daily updated one, so please****be patient****and trust me I promise that one day it will totally happen. I am a total Steve and Natasha type of person but I also love Black hawk so you know. Any way enough of me talking here is Chapter2. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Marvel, the Avengers, the Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Twilight, or the Bourne movies.**

**If I owned Twilight I would be Paul's girlfriend and if I owned the avengers Natasha and Steve would be dating and Clint would be mine.**

* * *

**Clint's POV:**

Before returning down stairs I tried to fall asleep, I couldn't but suddenly the darkness pulled my in and the horrors began. First it was Natasha dead in a chair, then Natasha getting beaten to death by the hulk, and Finally Natasha getting sliced open by him, the bastard that played with my mind, Loki. Darkness surrounds me once again until I hear someone yelling "CLINT, CLINT, CLINT..." I see light, but darkness pulls me in once again. All the sudden I am chasing her, again. She falls and has her gun pointed at me. I try to say "stop it is just me", but I can't and she pulls the trigger. A familiar voice pulls me out of the darkness by saying "Shhhhhhh...Clint, it's just a dream" but all goes black again. Finally something shakes me, as my eyes open I see Natasha over me with a look of relief on her face, Steve by her side with a look of understanding on his face. Tony, Bruce, and Thor are in the doorway there faces are mixed between looking like they have seen a ghost and pure understandance. "I heard you screaming, all the way down stairs" by that point Tony, Bruce, and Thor went down stairs. Steve was on his way out the door. "Clint, we have all been through a hell of a lot if you every need to talk me and Nat are here for you." he says before walking out the door. I put on a light smile and say "And that is how Captain America became my best guy friend." Natasha chuckles and says "Clint you were just dreaming" now serious. No matter how many times anyone says I wasn't my fault, every time I close my eyes I see the innocent people I slaughtered on the aircraft and in general while under his control, the trickster. "Now birdbrain, let's go downstairs and see what Ironass has planed for his day of relaxation." Every Thursday one team member would get to pick what they wanted the team to do. Pepper even made a calendar and the order went Tony, Natasha, Me, Thor, Steve, and Bruce. "Hey, at least next week you choose Nat" She giggles and takes my hand as I get off my bed. We walk straight past the elevator that we would never use, down the stairs to the team's shared kitchen. Even thought we all had our own kitchens we always would end up eating here, together. Getting into view of the team Tasha let go of my hand, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention from Tony. Tony just chuckles and says "oh look Legolas and Red have entered the room I repeat Katniss and Spidey have entered the room."

* * *

**Tony's POV:**

Chuckling from a failed joke attempt on Steve's part, Red and The Bird enter the room and I say "oh look Legolas and Red have entered the room I repeat Katniss and Spidey have entered the room." Romanoff glares and Barton smiles. "Legolas, it's not your fault that earths mightiest ass, also known as Loki, decided to screw with your brain." Romanoff laughs and says "Earths mightiest ass, are you sure that's you?" Everyone laughs "Very funny" I add. "Since it is my day I have chosen to have a movie day" "Really Tony" Bruce says "Hey, hey Spangles needs to catch up and Thor just needs to straight up learn" I add. "JARVIS" I ask "Yes, sir" "Pull up our movie selection" "As you wishes" he replies. When he pulls them up I choose The Hunger Games, Harry Potter Series, the Borne series, and the Twilight Saga. "Hell to the Mother Fucken no" Natasha says about the twilight movies. I laugh "Come on he is going to have to see them some day, Red" she glares at me. "Lets start with these twilight movies" Steve says "If there this bad I want to get them over with" I laugh and say "You have no idea what you just asked for" "Ohhhhh JARVIS" I ask "Yes, sir" I chuckle as I say this but manage to get it out "Puthahha-onha-twilhahght" "Sir would you like me to put on twilight" he says with sarcasm. "Oh Hot DAM, JARVIS is sarcastic." Clint says. "Yes JARVIS TWILIGHT" I yell. As the fist word come on I can only bite a pillow to stop my self from laughing. "I never thought to how I would die but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go" "ughhh this is going to be a long movie" Nat and The Bird say at the same time.

* * *

**Ok so I am going to do each movie as a part of chapter 2: The Movie Day. The first part is Twilight (all of them Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn), the second Part is the Hunger Games, The third Part is the Bourne series (All of them The Bourne Identity, the Bourne Supremacy, the Bourne Ultimatum and the Bourne Legacy.) And the Last Part will be Harry Potter (All of them Harry Potter and the**_**Sorcerer's**_** stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part One, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two.) Also if any movies are made fun of it is just the characters I personally love all the movies. Okk good night see y'all tomorrow. **

**Toddles**

**-T**


End file.
